


I want to see how deep is the sea in your heart

by lilllac



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilllac/pseuds/lilllac
Summary: ... In a life of so many uncertainties, Ren was the love that had planted roots, who had refused to give up. He would always be there, and Jaune could never wait too long to come back to him.Title taken from the song "barefoot" by summer souls.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	I want to see how deep is the sea in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love them, ok?  
> English is not my first language, so any mistakes are my own.  
> Also, I do recomend listenning to the song from the title while reading.

Jaune lived every day one step ahead of reality as if his heart was beating too fast, as if his every breath shook his entire body. as if the whole world needed to hurry up to catch up to him; as if whatever was on the other end of the rainbow was too special - too important - too much for him to wait just another moment, a minute, perhaps a measly second. As if what was waiting for him at the end of the finish line had an unparalleled magnetic force, so strong that his gaze remained fixed ahead, never wavering.

Ren lived every day as if they were the same. If someone told him that, if for a single day, he didn't stop to watch the orchids growing outside the cafeteria, they would still be there the next day, Ren would probably answer that the normality of day-to-day life was as beautiful in itself as the change was. Ren kept his feet on the ground, although his head lived in the clouds, and his eyes, awake, were closed in a routine so intrinsically perpetual that the slightest change caused him great admiration.

It was not to say that they did not have their moments. But their passions were different, and the fervor with which they loved every little detail of their lives pulsed at an unremarkable frequency, like an orchestra without a conductor. Like two pieces on opposite sides of a puzzle, which, with a little insistence, fit together, even though there was always that visible inch between them indicating that, perhaps, they had not been made to complete each other.

But, as they had both come to realize, there was a certain beauty to the uncertainty. A hint of calm in knowing that nothing in the world had been made to fit another - not them, and certainly not their feelings. That they were all in a free fall, desperately looking for a solid point of emotion that they could hold on to.

What greater declaration of love than the repeated and cautiously cultivated insistence?

So when Jaune released his hand to run ahead, looking for something beyond what he could see, when he woke up early to watch the dark sky at dawn, Ren watched him go without despair because, similarly, but not quite like everything else in his life, Jaune was the most beautiful part of his calm.

And when Jaune looked over his shoulder, where Ren was still sleeping, dreaming without stars, breathing softly, he felt his heartbeat, trying to break its bonds, because, in a life of so many uncertainties, Ren was the love that had planted roots, who had refused to give up - which made Jaune want to stop, take a deep breath, and, for a moment, forget what was in the prize on the other end of the rainbow.

Ren would always be there, and Jaune could never wait too long to come back to him.


End file.
